Katekyo Hitman Viola!
by ALLOY117
Summary: Viola comes to the town of Gloversville and trains the next boss in line. Well bosses anyway. The twins Lance and Luther must befriend there guardians and start training to become the Jovanetti Decimo. This makes their life little bit more interesting.
1. Info

Okay so I'm writing this story about a new mafioso, and I need new characters, like a right hand man, and other bad ass people. This story is going to be funny and intense so be prepared. My character is going to be in high school so you can set an age around this. this is what you should do with character info:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

personality(be specific):

position: (first one to review is right hand man, but positions like ring wise)

Skills: (what you can do to fight)

History:

Features: (how they look)

Well I hope some of you want to join the ride, so then review your characters!


	2. Welcome to class! hey a baby!

Okay, I got enough reviews to start this story, by the way cloud and mist are taken so you have 4 left to pick from. Now enjoy this funny adventure!

A boy was sleeping on his bed, soundlessly. Little did he know that someone was watching him.

_'okay, I know what to do now'_ the person behind the door thought, then in a couple seconds he opened the door as quietly as possible and crept to the other boys bed. Then as he got there. . .

"wake up Lance" the boy said as he then threw the blanket off Lance and started smacking him in the face. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP. Lances face was going left right as it started to turn red.

"ow, ow ow! Stop, I'll get up" Lance said as he then scrambled away but fell off the bed and landed on his head. He sat up and held his head.

"ow, Luther you didn't need to slap me" Lance said as he looked at Luther, Luther ignored and started to leave but stopped in the door way.

"what do you say to your teachers?" Luther asked.

"I fell down the stairs" Lance said looking down.

"good, now come on, I'm hungry" Luther said as he left the room and went down stairs.

"fagot" Lance muttered as he got up and stretched. He then went to his drawer and picked out a black shirt with cool white designs and then he just put a white zip up hoody over it, the hood was unzipped and went to his waist. He then wore blueish and blackish jean shorts that go past the knees a bit. He had white DC's on.

"man I look cool" Lance said as he then walked out of his room but he stopped when he heard snoring. He walked down the hall some more and he opened a door to find his little brother resting. He walked in and shook him a bit.

"Jaxon, come one we have to get ready for school" Lance said. Jaxons eyes fluttered open and then he sat up and yawned and stretched.

"morning" Jaxon said and got out of bed.

"stayed up late playing call of duty, didn't you" Lance asked him as Jaxon yawned again.

"so? You stayed up and read porn" Jaxon said, Lance cringed.

"h-hey! Fan Fiction isn't porn" Lance said defensively.

"well I got 60 kills and only 5 deaths" Jaxon said like he was the greatest no life of all time.

"so what? If I kept playing like you I would of done way better then that" Lance said like it was nothing.

"yeah so? I'm better then you now!" Jaxon yelled.

"yeah, I know. Now come on we got to go to school" Lance said as he walked out.

"okay, I just need to get dressed" Jaxon said as he shut the door.

"well, at least it's still summer, to bad school started." Lance said as he walked down stairs. Luther was sitting in the living room chair with a brown hoody on with money on it. They were hundreds. He was wearing a black shirt under it, the hoody was unzipped. He wore black athletic shorts with a red trim. He wore pure black Vans. Jaxon walked down the stairs wearing blue south pole jeans and a brown shirt that said _'stop giving homework, help the trees' _and it had a tree smiling holding up a sign that said no more homework.

Lance then just walked out the door with Luther and Jaxon behind him, they walked a couple blocks and then they arrived at school.

"see ya Jax" Luther and Lance said at the same time and waved as they walked into the building, Jaxon goes to middle school so his school is up the hill more, that's right, are school is on a hill.

"later" he said as he ran over to his friends. Lance and Luther walked into the building and saw a crowd of people at a wall.

"that's probably where the classes are" Luther said as he just walked to the crowd and merely pushed them away. Lance sweat dropped.

"impatient as always" Lance said as he walked through the hole he made. He looked at the classes.

"so, I'm in room 3-B" Lance said as he was at the bottom of the list, because there last name was Sledge.

"ya, it looks like they put us in the same class this year" Luther said looking at his name. There some kids he knew in the class but some he didn't.

"well, time to go to class" Lance said as suddenly the bell rang and class started. He walked into the class room and sat in the middle-back of the room. Luther sat behind him. Only a handful of kids were actually here on time. The other kids that were supposed to be in the class came in after the late bell rang, they came in a god 3-5 minutes late. They were lucky though because the teacher wasn't even here yet. We waited a good five minutes and the teacher still wasn't here.

"where the hell is the teacher" one kid yelled as he stood up.

"whoa, someone is in a rush to learn, in this town? No way" Lance said to the kid and some kids started to laugh.

"watch your mouth, skank" the kid said, he was a big fat kid, he was a couple inches taller then Lance. "a shrimp like you can't tell me what to do" He said with a smile.

"from the pure size and how stupid you sound, I'm gonna say that your here because you failed this class" Lance said as the kid stopped talking and all the other kids started to laugh, but some other kids just kept there cool.

"you'll pay for that" he said as he ran at Lance but he bumped into a couple desk, including Luthers. When the kid swung at Lance, Luther caught the fist. Lance had his arms up about to punch too but he saw Luther.

"Luther? What are you doing?" Lance asked.

"this guy disturbed my reading" he said as the book he was reading was on the floor, then Luther punched the kid in the face, he fell to the ground and was covering his nose. Luther bent over to the kid.

"when the teacher arrives, tell her that you tripped and your face hit the desk" he said as he sat back down, some girls went googly eyed.

"I don't even know his name but he is so cool" some girls said swinging about with hearts in there eyes.

"that could've been me if he didn't hit your desk" Lance said so only Luther could here it. Luther ignored him and just sat back down and kept reading. Lance sweat dropped.

_'he completely ignored me' _Lance thought as he slouched in his seat.

"this class already has a bunch of idiots in it" one kid said. Lance looked over, he was sitting two seats in front of him and two seats to the left_. _The kid had light skin and average height and weight. He had messy brown hair with bangs that fell in waves across his forehead. But for some reason he was wearing formal clothes, like a suit and a tie.

"your telling me" Luther said as he turned the page in his book.

"your one of them" He said looking at Luther.

"you think so?" he said as he just kept reading.

"I know, not think" he said.

"we'll see" Luther said then the teacher walked in the classroom. She was actually skinny and had long brown hair, but she was wearing high heels.

"hello class, my name is Mrs. Blake- wait what happened to you!" she said as she ran over and helped the kid that Luther punched up.

"well, the k-" he started but then Luther glanced at him then the kid cringed.

"I mean, I fell and I hit my face on a desk" he said, then he grumbled something then sat down.

"Well, I'm Miss. Blake, and I'll be your teacher for the year" she said as she smiled at the class room. Some guys were whispering how hot she was so they were pleased. She then wrote her name in cursive on the board. Since it was cursive some kids couldn't read it. Go figure.

"now let's call the attendance" she said as she picked up a piece of paper and went down the list.

"Alex Brockum" "here!"

"Jessica Carter" "here!"

"Johnathon Edwards" "Here!"

"Kale Nicola" The kid just rose his hand, it was the kid that said this class is full of idiots. The list went on like that, I don't want to think of anymore names.

"Lance. . . and Luther Sledge?" she said it like a question. "Yo! Present" they said at the same time but Luther was still reading with no facial expression while Lance was smiling and rose his hand.

"are you guys twins?" she asked.

"yes ma'am" Luther said "yep" Lance said.

"I see the resemblance, well how should I tell you guys a part" she asked.

"well, my hair is shorter then Lance by a bit" Luther said, Lances hair almost touched his eyes while Luther's was still on his fore head.

"well, okay. Which one is Lance" she asked.

"that would be me!" Lance said smiling.

"I'm Luther" Luther said as he pointed to his face.

"okay, well class please take out y-" the teacher started but then the door was slammed open and a girl ran in panting. Everyone looked at her, besides Luther because he was reading, the teacher shrieked and fell on the floor, then she had a sweat drop. She coughed.

"well, who might you be and why are you late" she said as she regained her composure, some kids were holding in laughter.

"I'm Midori Rizuno, I'm foreign exchange student from Japan" she said as she bowed. "nice to meet you" She has long lavender hair with a big round blue gem clip on each side of her head, big sky blue eyes. She seemed small in height and a light-weight. She had fair skin. She was wearing a black blouse with a small blue ribbon tied on her collar, black open vest, checkered indigo skirt, black stockings, and brown school shoes.

_'there is something about her smile' _Lance thought looking at her.

"idiots" Luther said as he shook his head at the kids that were smiling dreamily as they tried to look at the girls bust, Luther noticed that Lance was string at her too, but he didn't know he was looking at her smile.

"so, you acting like these fools too" Luther asked, Lance snapped out of his gaze and looked at Luther.

"huh? Did you say something?" Lance asked looking at Luther, Luther sighed and shook his head no.

_'something weird is going to happen this year'_ Luther thought as he read on.

"well, miss Rizuno, may you please take a seat" Miss. Blake said, she nodded and then just walked to a seat and sat down. It was two seats away from Lance and Luther.

"okay class, put away whatever is not needed for class and take out your notebooks and write these words down and define them with the dictionary under your desk" she said as she pointed to the side of the board where words were. Lance put his back pack on his desk and opened it but then confetti shot at Lance and he fell out of his seat as suddenly a baby in a purple sweater that was probably too big for her because it covered her body besides past her knees and her hands because that part of the sweater was ripped off. She had a white kitten on her head, the kitten had blue ribbon on her head. The baby had blue hair that went to her back, green eyes, and she had a red pacifier around her neck.

"Ciaossu" she said, all the kids were out of there seats freaked out, besides Luther and Kale, Miss Blake and Rizuno's heads were tilted.

"My name is Viola, and I'm your home tutor" she said pointing at Lance, everyone's jaw dropped knowing she was a baby.

"interesting" Luther said as he flipped a page in his book ignoring Miss Blake's earlier request.

Lance was silent, then he looked up and smiled and pointed at Viola.

"hey check it out a baby" Lance said pointing at Viola.

A/N: WOOHOO, how was this? Awesome right? Well, review please! And remember, still need 4 more guardians! I'll update later. See Ya!


	3. The Jovanetti Decimos have arrived!

Ya! I got another review! I also checked story traffic and this story already has a LOT of visitors and hits, 62? who would've thought. Any way if your one of those kids don't review, please review, speak your mind! I can give a shit less about a flame, the 'review chapter' is at the bottom of the page for a reason, but enough of my stupid rant. ENJOY!

"Hey check it out a baby" Lance said smiling up at Viola, Viola smiled slightly then she jumped off the desk and landed on Lance.

"oof!" Lance exhaled as then Viola started to walk to Lances face while she was still standing on his chest, the flopping sound from her purple flip flops could be heard. Then she was pinching Lance on the cheek.

"ow ow ow, what are you doing" he said as then Viola just grabbed his other cheek and started to distort his face.

"I'm not a mere baby" she said as she finally let go of his face, Lance then started to rub his red cheeks.

_'could've fooled me' _Lance thought with a sweat drop, then Viola kicked him in the forehead.

"what was that for" Lance asked rubbing his face.

"I'm no mere baby, remember that" she said pointing at Lance.

"did you read my mind or something?" Lance asked.

"no, I'm just awesome" she said.

"um, Lance? What is your sister doing in the building" Miss Blake asked walking over to Lance.

"Kicking his ass" Luther said as he just kept reading his book. Miss Blake glared at him.

"watch your mouth, especially around a baby" Miss Blake said.

"I'm here because I have to train my student's" she said, Lance was starting to sit up but then Viola jumped up and sat on his head.

"oh, okay. Now why don't you go to the nurses office and then you can train your "students" when school is over, how does that sound" Miss Blake said making funny faces. Viola hid her anger very well.

"I'm not a baby, so don't do stupid stuff like that at me" she said crossing her arms.

"want some candy?" Miss Blake was then holding up a big lolipop.

"bye Lance" Viola said as she was now walking out of the room holding Miss Blake's hand and with a lolipop in her mouth.

"h-hey! Is this some kind of joke or something" Lance yelled at Viola. Viola turned her head to gaze back at Lance, then she looked forward again.

"no, training will begin during lunch" she said as her and Miss Blake left while Miss Blake was making baby faces and noises.

"what is going on here!" Lance yelled at no one in particular.

"your sister slipped into your bag, to probably embarrass you, and it worked, pedophile" one kid said and a lot of kids started to laugh, Lance then just stood up and sat back in his chair. He sighed.

"this school year is going to be so hard" Lance said in a gloomy mood. Little did he know is that two people were shocked to see that baby.

_'not only did she have the "special" pacifier but she is going to train a student too?'_ he/she thought as then he/she just sat down and pretended nothing happened, Miss Blake then came back into the room smiling.

"alright class, please copy and define these words now" she said as she then started class for real this time. Lance was bored as ever.

LUNCH. . .

Lance was waiting in line with a tray in his hand ready for what schools call "food". He grabbed a chocolate milk and then grabbed, what looked like a piece of meat on a bun? Who know, he is still going to eat though.

He then started to walk back to the table he was sitting at, it was a descent sized round table that could fit, 8 to ten seats top, maybe 11 if your lucky, but who cares about this right now? Lance then pulled out one of the chairs and sat down and just dropped his tray on the table, Luther was just leaving the lunch line with a tray of food, when he made it to the table they were gonna sit at, Luther was slightly amused yet annoyed about what Lance was doing.

Lance had the hard as a rock meat stuck into the bun and then he stabbed his fork on top of the meat, Lance drunk the rest of his milk and then, instead of putting it through the hole he already made, he stabbed the milk into the handle of the plastic fork. It was basically a tower that went, bun, meat, fork and milk. There was also a napkin on the milk that said 'mystery meat building' he was about to put on a eaten apple.

Luther's eye started to twitch.

"what the hell are you doing?" Luther asked as he sat across from Lance. Lance looked at Luther then back at his sculpture, he was also chewing some trident.

". . . fighting cavities" Lance said sheepishly, Luther face palmed. His annoyance clearly showing, he rubbed his head to ease the headache he got already. He didn't even know how it could've happened so quick too.

"whatever" Luther started to drink his milk and then he looked at his food, it was just a plain slap of meat on his tray, he stabbed it with his fork and then tossed the fork and meat at Lances "artwork" and then the building went down.

"what the hell was that" Lance said looking at Luther.

"terrorist" Luther said, Lance then just shook his head. Then when he was about to say something the intercom went on, for some reason he felt like listening, he didn't know why, just felt like he should.

**May Lance and Luther Sledge come to the main office, your sister is making a mess ** then there was a loud bang, sounded like furniture falling, then there was another voice.

**Ciaossu! **The new voice said. **Lance and Luther, we have to start your training, or do I have to drag here by the ear? **The voice said and then there was a beep, indicating the intercom wasnow off. Everyone started to laugh.

"at least they don't know who we ar-" Lance started but then some kid stood up and pointed at Lance and Luther's table.

"hey everyone! These two are the guys that got embarrassed on the intercom, point and laugh at them" he said then everyone started to laugh and point at them, Lance was holding his head freaking out while Luther just stood up and threw his empty tray at the kid who said that, it hit him in the face. Not many people were laughing now but you could still hear the combined giggles. Lance then stood up with his head low.

"my high school career is most likely over" Lance said as he then started to walk out of the cafeteria. Luther then followed him. When they shut the cafeteria door behind them everybody started to laugh. This pissed off Luther even more while Lance lowered his head more.

MAIN OFFICE. . .

"Take the damn phone I don't want it anymore" the secretary said as she was hiding under her desk, and she looked like she was in the middle of a stampede. Viola was standing on the desk holding up the phone into the air, the main office was torn to pieces.

"victory!" Viola yelled into the air as she rose the phone as high as possible. Lance and Luther just saw the scene that happened and they had sweat drops.

_'What kind of baby is this'_ Lance thought staring nonchalantly at Viola. Luther looked more pissed at her.

"hey, why do you want to see us huggies!" Luther asked looking at her as if he wanted to kill her, she finally noticed them and then she jumped off the desk and landed in front of them, they both stared down at her, Lance was looking at her in wonder asking the same question Luther asked earlier in his head. Luther kept glaring at her, Viola ignored it.

"Ciaossu!" she said giving the peace sign and then Lance and Luther fell comically. Then they quickly recovered.

"we don't even know what that means" Lance and Luther said at the same time.

"well figure it out" Viola said.

"I don't care, why the hell were you in my backpack, and what's this thing about home tutor, considering your only about 4 or 5" Lance yelled, finally asking the question. Violas eyes were hidden, then suddenly she tackled Lance to the ground and started to pinch his cheeks like how she did last time. Violas cat was just sleeping on a comfy chair in the background. Then Viola stopped pinching him and then jumped back onto the desk with her back facing them.

"if I tell you, will you be my students" she said looking at them in the corner of her eye.

"yes!" Lance said as soon as she was done, not even thinking about what she even said, Luther was thinking though.

"only if it surprises me" Luther said looking at her. Viola then smiled and turned fully facing them.

"you are descendants of a mafia from Italy, and you two were one of the few chosen to be the next boss" Viola said crossing her arms, pure silence was in the room, Lance and Luther were shocked. Then her cat meowed in the background.

"okay, that surprised me" Luther said, Little did they know 2 certain people were listening in on there conversation, and they were shocked as well.

_'so, the Jovanetti Decimos finally appear' _the two thought at the same time, one then walked away from the door that led into the main office. While the other stayed ducked under the outside window and just thought some more.

A/N: I do update fast don't I? Well that's only because I'm inspired to write right now, I don't know why, but I'm pumped. Rate and review people, see ya next time!


	4. Training heats up! There true potential!

Yo! Man I think this story is the best one I worked on so far, and my other story is 24 chapters long! I just feel attached to this story I guess. Now all I need is a thunder guardian, I have almost everyone. Remember the thunder guardian has to have some sort of relationship with the storm guardian. Well you don't want to read some crappy author notes so let's get to the story, yay!

Lance was reading, what appeared to be a big math book while Luther was reading a regular book. Viola was sitting on Lances bed watching him as she held a ruler in her hand, waiting for something to bother her. Lance looked at Luther.

"how come he reads a real book while I read a algebra book" Lance whined, Viola hit him over the head with a ruler. Luther looked up at Lance.

"because I'm already smart" Luther said as he started to read again, Lance then just rubbed his head. Viola jumped back onto the bed.

"he is a A student Lance, while your a C- to C+ student" Viola said.

"so, I'm passing" Lance said glaring at her, I mean she didn't have to hit him. Viola then struck him again with that mighty ruler of hers, Lance was now lying on the ground with 2 bumps on his head.

"you are a bad tutor" Lance said. Viola jumped on him.

"no, your a bad student" she said waving the ruler in front of him, Lance cringed and quickly went back to studying. Viola sighed as she then sat back on his bed.

"pathetic. I shouldn't have to force you to study" Viola said looking at Lance.

"you don't know him very well" Luther said flipping a page through his book. Lance popped a blood vessel.

"what's that suppose to mean? Calling me stupid" Lance said.

"yes and no" Luther said, now Lance was confused, Viola then hit them both. They were both on the ground.

"okay, I'm annoyed so now you guys go and run around town 5 times" Viola said, they jumped up, and panicked.

"what the hell is that?" Luther and Lance yelled in her face, they were then kicked in the face.

"go do it, you need it" she said as she then started sleeping on Lances bed.

"you little brat" Lance said, and he was about to tackle her but then he saw a bunch of booby traps. Lance then sweat dropped.

"what the hell is this" Lance said looking at his new trap infested bed.

"looks like a crazy baby sleeping with a bunch of weapons" Luther said he then just kept reading his book ignoring Violas request.

"I guess I have to go on a jog" Lance said annoyed he then got on some running gear and left.

"how did he just put on the running gear so quick?" Viola asked opening one eye slightly. Luther shrugged as he kept reading his book. Viola opened her eyes again looking at Luther.

"and your not running?" Viola asked. Luther looked up from his book.

"do I really have too" Luther asked with a straight forward face, Viola closed her eyes again.

"no, I guess not" she said as she then begun to sleep with that bubble from her nose, Luther smirked.

_'that's right, know one tells Luther what to do'_ Luther thought, then Viola suddenly kicked him in the face. Luther held his nose.

"just for that you are running" Viola said pointing at Luther, Luther stared at her in disbelief.

"h-how the hell did you know what I was thinking" Luther asked standing up and glaring at Viola. Viola then just laid down on Lances bed, Violas cat jumped onto the bed and laid down next to Viola.

"ah, there you are Macchia" Viola said as she petted her cat.

"what's that mean" Luther asked.

"spot" she said, Luther sweat dropped, _'there isn't a single spot on this white cat, it should be snowball'_ Luther thought. Viola then sat up with a grenade.

"you have to go jog now" Viola said pulling the pin on the grenade, Luther just ran out of the house with nothing but jeans and a hoody, he didn't care if he was gonna run in them or not, just wanted to get the hell out of there. Then Violas grenade exploded. . . with confetti!

"now go train, Lance, Luther, you guys need it" she said as a bubble appeared from her nose and she started to sleep

WITH LANCE. . .

Lance was jogging through the town, it was actually quite sunny outside. It was a warm Saturday morning, birds chirping, kids playing, life was pretty easy. Well, it WAS easy, then he ended up being heir to a freaking mafia!

"what the hell" Lance said as he kept jogging, he was running through an empty street, no cars were going down it, that's a first, in this town if you ever want to just play a game in the middle of the road there is bound to be a car coming, well that's Gloversville for you. Lance ran some more and stopped at a convenient store, he walked in and was happy to feel the cool air and hear the air conditioner running. Lance walked up to a shelf and picked out some spring water. He was all sticky from the sweat from running, but who really cared? Lance walked up to the counter and he set his bottle of water down.

"hello" Lance said to the woman behind the register, she looked at least 20 tops.

"hello, is that all for today?" she asked looking at Lances sweaty body.

"yeah, if you can't tell, I really need" Lance said smiling cheekily and rubbing his head, she smiled and scanned the water bottle.

"that will be 2.11" she said smiling up at Lance, Lance dug through his wallet and pulled out a 5 dollar bill and handed it to her. She put it in the cash register and pulled out some change and the recite.

"and here is your change" she said as she put the money in his hand.

"have a good day" she said waving as Lance walked out the store, he opened the bottle and started drinking when he suddenly just spat it all out. He looked and saw Viola in a maids outfit, with a feather duster, and her cat was her hat, it looked like she had a white afro with a blue ribbon in it.

"Ciaossu!" she said as she looked at Lance, Lance pointed at her.

"what the hell are you doing here" Lance yelled looking down at her.

"what? I can't watch my own student train" Viola said crossing her arms. Lance cringed and looked around hoping no one heard her.

"don't say that out loud, your only a baby" Lance said crouching down by her, he then sighed.

"who said I want to be in the mafia anyway" Lance said shutting his eyes.

"I did" Viola said, Lance looked at her in surprise.

"so what you say I am or what I do is how it goes?" Lance yelled standing up pointing at her in disbelief.

"yep" she said nonchalantly, Lance fell comically, then he quickly recovered.

"what the hell!" Lance yelled holding his head. He then got kicked in the face, Lance fell on the ground with a small flip flop print on his head. Viola was standing on his chest.

"quit being such a baby" she said tapping Lance on the head.

"your one to talk" Lance mumbled, he then had another flip flop print, the prints were side by side.

"I'm not a mere baby" she said looking away and crossing her arms. Lance sat up and as he did Viola jumped off him and landed a couple feet away.

"so, why are you in that outfit" Lance said looking at Viola, Viola smiled slightly, then she lifted her finger into the air.

"foreplay" she said, Lances mouth hung agape.

"your just a kid, why are you doing that?" Lance yelled at her, then he was kicked in the face again. A third foot print was on his face, it was on his fore head though. He groaned in pain.

"okay, lets cut this out, I need to keep jogging" Lance said as he sat up, Viola looked at him.

"no, you have to do something else" she said, Lance looked at her.

"like what?" Lance asked looking at her, thinking that it is probably something totally outrageous.

"you have to go fight a giant robot" she said, Lances mouth hung agape and his eyes were wide.

"WHAT!" Lance yelled as he jumped up to his feet, Viola looked at him.

"you got to fight a giant robot, what did you not understand" Viola asked looking at Lance, Lances hand was shaking as he pointed at her.

"y-your joking r-right?" he asked, Viola smiled.

"do I look like I'm joking" she said. Lances eyes were surprised and his mouth only hung agape a little.

"by the way your brother is already fighting it, and I've been looking for you for about an half hour" she said looking at Lance, Lances eyes were wide, he then picked up Viola by the arm roughly, not really caring about if it hurt or not and he put her on his shoulder.

"why didn't you tell me sooner! Which way" Lance said as he sprinted off in a random direction.

"um, your running in the opposite direction" she said, Lance just turned around and sprinted off to where she said Luther would be. He sprinted for about 5 minutes until he finally found where this was taking place, He saw an everyday giant, destructive threat to society robot, it's eyes were red and they were shooting lasers, it had a four holed rocket launcher on it's shoulders and it had a hammer for a hand, and a flame thrower for the other. It didn't have feet, he had tank wheels. The robot was shooting lasers at Luther, Luther jumped into the air and Lance saw something that was really weird, his hands had orange flames on them, and his eyes. They were pure black.

"what the hell! Luthers' hands are on fire" Lance said as he held his head and started freaking out. Viola shook him and slapped him, then when she stopped she got in his face.

"listen! Are you gonna help your brother fight this robot or not!" she yelled at him looking serious, Lance stared at her, he then smiled while closing his eyes.

"of course! I'll kick his ass" Lance said, Viola smiled, she then shoved a pill down Lances throat, Lances eyes went wide and he gagged at the feeling. She pulled her hand out, and wiped it off on her apron, she was still in the maid outfit. Lance started to breath normally but then his muscles tightened, he heard his heart beat.

_'what the fuck' _he thought as he got on a knee and started sweat furiously, his heart beat quickened, and quickened, Lance screamed in agony and then his scream was cut short and his eyes went wide, then his pupils rolled into the back of his head and he laid limp on the ground. Viola's hair covered her eyes. Her cat meowed looking at Lance. Viola walked over to Lance and jumped on his chest, sadness and guilt written on her face. She checked his pulse, nothing. A tear rolled down her face.

_'so, the legend is true, if twins are destined to be boss then one will perish? I'm sorry. . .Lance, I didn't know it would end this way' _She thought as she then jumped off him and started to walk away. Then a huge explosion of flames appeared behind her, Her eyes went wide and she quickly turned around. She saw flames erupting from a shadowy figure, then the flames dispersed and standing there was Lance, His feet set ablaze and his eyes were white, the pupils weren't there. Viola stared at her student with wide eyes, but she was smiling in joy.

"so this is your dying will" she said as she jumped on his shoulder, Lances head turned slightly to his right shoulder, the shoulder she jumped on. The he looked straight ahead.

"yes, now I have to beat that robot?" Lance asked as he saw Luther standing in front of it, scratched up and panting. The robot had a dent on it's head and that's about it.

"yeah, this robot is tough though, I requested it. I needed to see your fighting skills first hand. . ." Viola said staring at the robot as he shot rockets at Luther, Luther merely jumped to the side and then jumped back to dodge the rockets. ". . . I made sure to get a strong one though, so not just one but to people at your current skill level will have to work together" she said staring at Lance.

"I see, what if we can't defeat him" Lance said. Viola had a smirk.

"then there is no way in hell you two will be able to become the bosses" she said, Lance smirked as well.

"don't worry, we'll tear it to shreds" Lance said, then Viola jumped off his shoulder and then Lance ran at the robot, he was running actually faster then normal. He jumped up and kicked the thing in the back, it fell on it's face. Lance then jumped over next to Luther.

"so you finally show up to help, and I see you have your own power" Luther said staring at Lances feet. Lance smirked staring at the robot while it was getting up.

"yeah, I can run faster, and I can probably do more" Lance said.

"yeah, I hit way harder and can lift up heavier things" Luther said, they smirked at each other but then they glared at the robot. It had finally gotten up. It raised it's hammer at them.

"I got this" Luther said as he raised his fist. The hammer swung down on them and then there was a loud crash and debris and dirt flew up, when it cleared you saw Luther holding the hammer. Lance then jumped and ran up the robots arm and kicked it in the face, it's head turned a little then it faced forward again. Lance landed next to Luther, Luther pushed back the robots arm and the robot flew on it's back.

"that's not even all my strength" Luther said looking at the robot. Viola looked at them fight with a smirk.

_'so this is what they are capable of? They can already work well in a fight. I guess that makes sense since they're twins' _Viola said as she stared at them. Then the robot unleashed his flame thrower at them. Luther just stood there with a smirk, Lance nodded as he then grabbed Luther by the collar of his shirt and Lance jumped in the air. He then leaned towards the robot and a tiny blast appeared on his feet which propelled him towards the robot. Viola smiled grew bigger.

_'they cease to surprise me'_ she thought as she saw Lance throw Luther at the robot. Luther then cocked his right fist back and he slammed it into the robot, but he had a mini blast on his hand before he did it, and the robots head was torn off. Then Lance propelled himself towards Luther using his feet. He was still in the air but he blasted his feet. He grabbed Luther by the collar of his shirt as he dashed by and they suddenly hit the ground. As they did the robot exploded, they bounced off the ground and rolled some bit, then they closed there eyes and opened them. The fire on Luthers fist and the fire on Lances feet simmered down until it was gone, and there eyes were normal.

"man, that felt weird" Lance said sitting up and rubbing his head, Luther sat as well, he yawned and stretched.

"yep, but it was cool" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"not bad, for your first time. Good work, Lance, Luther." a baby voice said, Lance and Luther looked and saw Viola standing behind them. They stood up slowly.

"you think so" they said at the same.

"yes. Now let's go home and rest, you will need it because training begins first thing in the morning" Viola said as she started to walk away. They gaped at her.

"w-w-wh-WHAT!" They yelled asking the baby.

"we just fought a fucking robot" "and a tough one at that!" Luther started and Lance finished. Viola kicked them in the face.

"stop complaining and go home" Viola said as she started to walk away. Lance and Luther sighed at the same time as they followed Viola. As they walked away some people were watching them.

_'they maybe new to the mafia business, but they can fight' _one thought as he walked away.

A/N: woohoo! Another chapter added, but I still need a thunder guardian! Guys don't be scared to review on if I'm good or bad, I can take a hit. So what makes you think I can't take a flame? Now I hoped you enjoyed it! Write for you Later!


	5. Making friends

A/N: Hello everyone! Well I hoped you enjoyed this story so far. I know I have. Well I don't need any more guardians, I have them all. By the way, Kyuubey the male storm guardian is the storm guardian the other one you can ignore. I will try to fix my- who am I kidding! As long as you guys know what I'm talking about it's alright! Now enjoy the chapter! XD

Lance and Luther were beat up and practically dead, there clothes were in tatters and there was explosion marks and holes around them. The battle ground was in a vast forest, the area they were fighting in was now a wasteland. The brothers eyes returned to there normal state, Their bodies shook as then they fell forward onto the ground. They looked up at their enemy as she walked over to them, she pointed the gun at their heads.

"You lose," She said as she then slung her grenade launcher over her shoulder. Lance and Luthers eyes were hardly open. She was shaking her head.

"You two still need more practice, the boss can never be this weak" Viola said. They then tried to get up. Lance looked at her.

"It's been a day since we learned how to fight like this" Lance said as he got on a knee.

"Yeah, give me a break," Luther said flipping over and laying down on his back. He then immediately went to sleep. Viola looked at him.

"Well he isn't going to wake up anytime soon," She said, then she looked at Lance.

"Well, you two have to go home and rest, you have school tomorrow," Viola said as she then walked off.

"W-wait! Your not going to help us" Lance said as he stood, reluctantly. He was still in severe pain but he ignored it.

"Nope," She said and then she disappeared into the forest. Lance had a sweat drop.

"So you beat the shit out of me and leave, is that it?," Lance asked no one in particular. He then sighed as he just slung Luthers arm over his shoulder, He then started to walk. Luther retracted his arm and separated from Lance a bit.

"If you can do it, so can I," He said as he then began to walk, Lance then just walked behind him. Slowly but surely they made it home, it took them about a half hour of walking. Lance sneak fully opened the door, he popped his head through and tried to see through the darkness, with no avail. He then opened the door fully as he walked in with Luther behind him. They then just walked up stairs. As they made it to the top Lance opened his room door because it was only about 2 feet away from the stair way, Luther took a right and walked about five feet to his room.

"Night," he said, as he opened his door, walked in and then he shut it. Lance opened his door, he walked in and he shut the door behind him. He looked at his cellphone to check the time since he lacked a clock anywhere in the house. It was 11:53. He was tired. He stripped down to his boxers. He then pulled the covers of his bed off and then laid down, he covered him self up. He then noticed something. He looked to his right to see viola sleeping in his bed as well. Lance then noticed she didn't have a blanket, he grabbed her and laid her next to him and then he covered them both.

_'I'm surprised there are no traps,'_ he thought before he just fell asleep.

MORNING. . .

Luther came crashing threw his door, Lance jumped out of bed and bonked his head on the roof, he then held his head in pain.

"Wake up, it's 8:15!," Luther said as he was putting a shirt on and he jumped down the stairs, Lance heard a thud. Lance then just groggily got out of bed and then just yawned and scratched himself. He heard a light sound coming from his bed. He looked over his shoulder and he saw Viola in purple pajamas and she was still sleeping away. Lance then just sighed.

LANCE PoV. . .

"I'm still in pain from yesterday too," I said, then I was winding my right shoulder, then left. I threw on some clothes and went down stairs. Luther and Jaxon were rushing around in a hurry as mom was still sleeping. I wasn't surprised by this at all, I then just went to the bathroom to brush My teeth and hair. I look at myself in the mirror. I see wild but yet combed down hair. I see green eyes, my green eyes are one of a kind in my family. Everyone elses were just brown. When I was done I then just threw on a hoody, I put my book bag on my back and I woke mom up. She sat up and then she yawned, Luther and Jaxon were done with whatever they were rushing about, it's probably because we're late. Good thing I don't care though. School in this great town known as Gloversville starts at 7:45! Isn't that exciting! If you got the sarcasm give yourself a pat on the back. As mom brushed her teeth and hair we just sat quietly in the living room. Then she reentered the living room and we just stood up and walked out side.

"let your stupid ass dog outside" She said as she walked down the porch stairs. I heard Jax call his name and I heard the struggle of tying him to the porch. I would let him out in the backyard but he always finds a way to get out. The stupid dog is actually pretty clever when you spend time with him. We opened up the doors to are mini van. I told mom to get a cool looking thing, but mothers never listen unless it's your life, your hurt, or about school.

SCHOOL. . .

Me and Luther walk down the hall which leads to are room, when I was about to open the door someone ran into me. We fell onto the floor, Luther laughed when he saw me fall down. I rubbed my head and moaned in annoyance. I open my eyes to see some girl just lying on the ground next to me, I sat up while Luther helped out the girl. I look at the girl and I see that she has short brown hair and I think hazel eyes? I didn't get a really good look. She stood up with a slight tint to her cheeks. She took a slight step back. I got up and smiled at her.

REGULAR PoV. . .

"Sorry about that. My name is Lance Sledge, nice to meet'cha!" Lance said as he extended his hand at her, she jumped a little but then took his hand and smiled back.

"Leru di Suevelo," She said as then Lance and her hands went up and down. Then the bell rang, they cringed. Then Lance and Luther lunged for the door and when they slammed it opened. they somehow just flew in and unfortunately they ended up slamming the door into Rizuno and she flew into the wall with stars around her head, Lance and Luther slid face first through the room. Mrs. Blake was then just starring at them and tapping her foot on the ground.

"You two are late" she said bending over and wiggling her finger at them, there mouths drop.

"Did you not just see the manly power slide we did? We're safe!" Luther said.

"We're only late by 5 seconds!" Lance said after Luther, Mrs. Blake then just sat down at her desk.

"I'll give you a freebie this time" She said, then when she was about to teach she saw that no kids were in the room besides Rizuno, Lance, and Luther. Leru just entered the room. Lance and Luther looked at the clock, they were dumb founded. It was 8:41, class was over.

"Oh yeah, you two weren't here today, you should check the attendance office" she said with a smile. Lance and Luther then just sighed. They saw Leru walk in.

"Well, okay. I'll see ya later" Lance said as he then just ran through the door. Luther got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Leru.

"So this is your next class," He asked looking at Leru. She stared at him and then looked away.

"y-yes" she said, Luther then started to walk out. "Have fun," he said as he then left the room. Rizuno just looked at Lance and Luther as they walked out with a blood vessel on the side of her head.

"so they slam a door in my face and then ignore me, is that it?" she asked no one in particular, she was on very annoyed by this action from the two brothers.

LUNCH. . . (the only class I will probably ever show is 1st class with Mrs. Blake, okay?)

Lance sat down at the round table. They've been sitting there for about a good week or so. Lance had a cheese burger with french fries. Luther sat across from him with the same "meal", as some would call it. Lance started eating it.

"It's actually pretty good" Lance said as he kept eating his cheese burger. Lance was really hungry from that damn training. From the looks of it, Luther was too. Then suddenly Leru just sat with them. Lance and Luther looked at her, then they looked back at each other, then back at her.

"Umm, hi," I said as I waved to her, Luther face palmed. She was then blushing a bit. She looked at Lance, then at Luther, then back at her tray.

"So, can I eat with yo-" she started but then Lance was struck in the back of the head by a tray and he flew across the table and into Luther as they then fell onto the ground. Lance looked up and saw Rizuno. She looked pretty ticked.

"That's for slamming a door into my face! Assholes!" She said as she sat in Lances seat and started eating his fries. Luther groaned in annoyance as Lance got up and sat next to Leru.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, you can't hit me like that if were gonna be friends," he said complaining at her. She then just slammed her hands on the table.

"But hitting me in the face with a door is a great way to warm up to someone right?" she said grinding her teeth. Lance looked at her.

"No, that is a terrible way to make friends with someone," Lance said shaking his head and crossing his arms. She then just picked up his milk and threw it at him. Lance was then hit in the face and somehow caught it with his teeth, he smiled in victory but when he smiled the piece he was biting then fell off and the milk splattered on the table and hit him in the face and chest. Lance quickly sat up to avoid anymore milk. Luther, Leru and Rizuno started laughing at him. Lance then just sat on the other side of Leru.

"It wasn't that funny guys," Lance said looking at them, then Luther looked at him.

"Your boyfriend missed," he said, then Lance got what he meant and then he quickly wiped his face off with a napkin. Leru and Rizuno started laughing even harder from what Luther said. Lance just started laugh too. Then suddenly a little bit of confetti landed on the table. We stopped laughing and just looked at the tiny pieces of paper, then are instincts told us to look up. We then saw Viola falling and then she landed on Lances face.

"Ciaossu!" She said as she was holding up her cat, she was in her normal clothes this time. Lance picked up Viola and then he set her down on the table. Rizunos eyes widened when she saw her, then she saw the red pacifier and then she just sat down. Leru's eyes were sparkling.

"She is so cute!" She said as she held her hands up to the side of her face. Lance was looking at Viola.

"Viola what are you doing?" Lance asked her, Viola looked at Lance and then at Luther.

"well I was just checking to see how you were doing" she said, Lance and Luther sweat dropped.

_'that entrance was way too fancy to be just a check up' _Lance and Luther thought. She then kicked Lance and then jumped off and kicked Luther.

"What was that," Lance and Luther yelled in her face. She was looking away from them.

"I'll tell you later," She said as she then just rose back up into the ceiling of the cafeteria, luckily hardly anyone saw what was going on. Viola was then in a black room with a teapot and tea cups and a monitor. She made herself a glass of tea and then walked to the monitor. The monitor had Lance and Luther trying to come up with a excuse of what that was. Rizuno and Leru then looked at each other and back at Lance and Luther. They then just started argue for bit but then Lances stomach growled and he just sat back in his chair with a long face and everyone just laughed at his expression.

"well it seems you two have a thing that attracts people to you, a common thing for a boss" Viola said as she just kept drinking her tea.


	6. Fighting on school property is wrong!

A/N: Hello everyone I hope you guys enjoy your weekend. Well I'm just updating to make it a little better. I hoped you all enjoyed the story so far! I'll let you know that you can also review allies, or enemies. So with that in mind let's get this story on the road!

The school bell rang. Lance then jumped out of his desk and shoved his hands like he accomplished something. Everyone then just stared at him.

"Woohoo! School is over!" Lance yelled as he then just picked up his book bag and ran to the door. He grabbed the door knob tightly and then he just flung the door open.

"hasta luego!" Lance yelled to his spanish teacher and he then just started to walk. He was on the second floor of the school, he took a left because that's where the stairs were. There was a big crowd there though. Lance ran up and them away as he looked over the rail of the stairs. These stairs were not surrounded by walls like staircases in hotels or something. These had a open railing that lead to the gathering area and when Lance looked down onto the gathering he saw Luther fighting someone. People were cheering him and the other fighter on. Then Lance saw someone run into the circle and they held Luthers arms behind his back. Then another man from the crowd came and started punching him in the stomach. Lance then didn't even bother using the stairs as he then just jumped on the rail and he propelled himself through the air. Luckily for him he was gonna land on the antagonist of the fight. Lance then ax kicked him on the shoulder and then the kid landed on his face. Lance landed on his feet. Everyone was surprised to see that.

"He jumped from the second fucking floor!" someone on the stairs yelled and then everyone cheered on. While that was going on Lance jumped on top of the kid he ax kicked and he started pounding his face in with his fist. The kid that was hitting Luther then turned around and tackled Lance to the ground. They rolled on the ground and punched at the same time.

"this is the best fight ever!" someone yelled. The teachers were trying to get through to them but the kids watching the fight wouldn't let them. Luther headed butted the kid behind him. The kid then held his nose and crouched down. Luther round house kicked him to the side of the face. Luther then ran at Lance to help him, Lance was now on the bottom and he was guarding his face as he was getting punched. The protagonist staggered up to his feet and held his head. He had a bloody lip and a bruised eye. He saw that one of his friends were on the floor and that one was punching in the one that punched him in. Then he saw that Luther slugged the guy on top of Lance. He was pissed and then he just charged at Lance as Lance tried to get up. He kicked Lance in the gut. Lance went back down as he then started stomping on his back. Then the man that Luther side kicked came to his senses. He got up and ran at Luther who was holding one kid by the collar. When Luther started to cock his fist back the kid that came to his senses then kicked him in the balls. Luther dropped to the ground letting go of the kid. They both then just started to kick Luther. Then while Lance and Luther started to get kicked around some random kid came from the crowd and punched one of the guys on Luther and then he kicked the other in the chest.

"bastards! You not fighting fair is just pissing me off!" he yelled as he then started to crack his knuckles. He had dark purple hair, and for some reason he was wearing what seemed to be traditional japanese clothing. The clothing was a mixed between gray, black, and red. Luther then slowly got up and walked over to the newcomer.

"thanks for the help, I'm Luther, what's your name?" Luther asked as he looked at his opponent. He was back to back with the newcomer. The newcomer just smiled as he put his fist up.

"I'm Tenebre Kanata, nice to meet you" he said, then he charged his man and punched him in the face. Luther got charged instead, when a punch was heading for Luthers face he just crouched down real quick. The person that swung then looked down, bad idea. Luther jumped up with a mighty uppercut to the mans jaw. He flew through the air and onto the ground. He stayed down. Tenebre reached his opponent and he then just on a onslaught of punches to his face, then he kicked him in the gut. The man bent over holding his gut, he had a bruised up swollen face after those relentless punches. Then Tenebre crouched down to his level and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The kid went flying into a wall. He was out cold. Lance was still getting punched, he still had his guard up. His arms were starting to hurt though, so it was all or nothing. He then just lunged his hands to his face and slammed a head but into the kids head, then another one, and another, and another, he kept going. The kids head was bleeding and Lances was too. Luther then ripped the kid out of Lances hands, Lance didn't even notice as he kept head butting. Tenebre looked at the kids head and eyes.

"He's out cold," he said, he looked over at Lance as Lance just started to swing wildly as he was on the ground. Luther then just slapped him in the face, hard too. Lances head hit the ground and his eyes were pale.

"He was out cold too," Tenebre said as he stood up. The teachers then finally made it through the crowd and they then just tackled Luther and Tenebre to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" Tenebre yelled as he then just started to punch the teachers back. He kicked him in the gut and he then landed on his because the teacher hit the ground. Two more teachers just held his arms and legs, he kept struggling as they just carried him away. Luther pushed the teacher off of him and he just sat up and rubbed his head. Some teachers went over to Lance and the kid he kept head butting were carried to the nurses office. Kale looked onto the seen from the stairs.

"Fools, they got there asses kicked, and they don't even look like they won the fight," he said as he just walked down the stairs and out of the school. Rizuno and Leru ran to Luther who was still sitting on the floor. Luther looked up at them, there mouths opened a little when they saw how beat up he was.

"Luther what happened here!" she asked as she bent down and helped Luther to his feet, Leru was crying a water fall. Luther just looked at her.

"Why? Who would do such a thing!" she cried on, Luther then just sighed and rubbed his head.

"Don't waste your tears on me getting into a fight," he said as he then moved away from Rizuno and stood on his own. Leru then tried to stop sobbing and she wiped her eyes, she hiccuped.

"You got into a fight!" Rizuno said looking at him. Luther nodded. She then just sighed.

"Well how did Lance do?" she asked Luther. Luther thought for a bit.

"He doesn't give up until he wins, no matter what," Luther said as he crossed his arms. Rizuno just stared at him and then he looked where they carried him. Leru finally calm down.

"So he kicked their asses," Leru asked. Luther then nodded. Leru jumped up in victory. Rizuno and Luther then just watched her.

"Way to go Lance! Kicking his ass!" she yelled into the air. Luther laughed.

"He took an ass kicking too," Luther said as he rubbed his head. Rizuno then had a look of surprise.

"Oh yeah!" she said as she put her hands together. Luther and Leru just looked at her.

"Yeah what?" Leru asked. Luther nodded at what Leru said.

"Who was the guy that helped you?" Rizuno asked. Luthers eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about him. Well, he just kinda ran in to fight, I think he said something like 'not fighting fair just pisses me off' or something like that,"Luther said nodding his head with his eyes closed. Rizuno shook her head.

"That's a dumb way to start a fight," Rizuno said. Luther and Leru nodded. Then Rizunos eyes widened. Seeing this, Luther and Leru looked at her in wonder.

"he looked like someone I knew" She said as she then just ran in the direction he was carried, but then she stopped. She turned to Luther and Leru. Luther and Leru just walked over to her.

"Why'd you stop?" Leru asked. Rizuno then hung her head a bit.

"It couldn't be someone I know, he lives far away from here," she said. Luther then put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Luther.

"Maybe you will see this certain someone again one day" Luther said with a smile, Rizuno smiled too and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Then they heard a crash and some broken glass, they turn around to see Lance running down the hall with the nurse chasing him. Lances chest was bandaged, Luther was guessing from getting stomped on. He had an ice pack on his head too. Lance saw them and he smiled.

"Run with me, we need to get out of here, it's friday after all!" he said as he then just grabbed Luther by the collar. Luther whelped as his neck and body were jerked forward. Leru and Rizuno laughed as they then just ran after them. The nurse then just stopped in her tracks and sighed, she then started to walk down the hall to her office. She then opened the door that Lance nearly broke and she was surprised when she saw the students weren't in there. She looked around then she quickly looked out into the hall and then she didn't see anyone. She sighed again.

"What am I going to do with these kids," she asked herself as she walked back into her office

SOMEWHERE ELSE. . .

It was a abandon factory where the kids ran too, when they entered the building there were a bunch more kids there, and they weren't just wearing school uniforms. They were wearing what looked like business suits. The kids walked down the main part of the building until they reached a stair case, they walked up the stair case until they reached the third floor. One went to open the door, when he was about to touch the door knob he stopped himself.

"God, hope he will forgive us," he said as he then opened the door. The room was actually looking pretty good, befitting for a boss of a mafia. The kids walk into the room kinda low, like some beast was about to punish them, in this case it was the man behind the chair. He held a smile on his face though. Even though he was smiling, the kids could still feel a cold feeling, they wish they could just shrink and get away from this monster, wish that is.

"so, boys. What took you so long to get home," the man behind the desk asked. The kids flinched at hearing his voice. The one in the middle coughed a little, he was sweating.

"um, we got into a fight" He said, the man behind the desk then chuckled.

"Did you win?" he asked. The boys didn't say anything, they just looked down. The man behind the desk lost his smile, he then just stood up. The boys' eyes widened as they then went into a corner holding themselves. He walked towards them.

"Did you win," he asked as he approached them.

"Y-yes!" one said. The boss picked him up and threw him into the wall. The other boys jumped. The man looked even more mad.

"You know I know when you lie," he said, he then looked at the other boys in the corner.

"Why did you fight and who beat you," he asked getting in there face. This man has stricken true fear into these boys' hearts. They started to shake in fear.

"L-Lance a-an-and Lu-Luther Sledge!" he yelled the last part to just let it out with out stuttering. The mans eyes narrowed.

"Why did you fight?" he asked, they then started to shake even more.

"We saw a baby with a red pacifier!" the other yelled out as he closed his eyes. The man then got wide eyes.

"An arcobelano huh?" he said to himself as he then just walked back to his desk and sat in his leather chair. The kids then just picked up there friend and ran away. The boss then pulled out his gun and started to twirl it in his fingers.

"Let's see how strong they can be" He said looking at his gun.

WITH LANCE AND LUTHER. . .

They were panting at the bottom of the hill. Leru and Rizuno were sitting under a tree while Lance was standing up with the ice pack on his head. Luther just laid down in a patch of flowers. He looked up at the tree and saw that the leaves were turning different assortment of colors. He then closed his eyes and laid there. Lance looked at them. Then he jumped and held his head.

"I think I forgot my math book!" he yelled as he then just dropped his book bag, as soon as he unzipped it confetti exploded in his face, Lance fell to the ground in shock as then something flying out spinning rapidly, it then landed in the tree. It was Viola.

"Viola! Where the hell did you come from!" Lance asked looking up at her, his eyes narrowed. "what's with the stupid outfit" He asked, Viola then kicked lance in the face. Lance was on the ground and Viola was standing on his face. Viola was wearing a hawaiian outfit. With the ring of flowers on her head.

"Ciaossu!" She said to everyone. Luther just rose his hand in a tired type wave. Rizuno smiled towards Viola and Leru waved to her.

"Hi Viola," she said. Viola then looked at lance.

"I came from your back pack and this outfit is cool," She said to him. Lance face palmed. Viola then just jumped off and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Lance asked, Viola just kept walking.

"we are going to train, come on" she said, Luther and Lances eyes widened.

"Oh come on, do we have too?" they asked in unison, Viola looked at them as if they were stupid.

"If you wanna make it as the boss then yeah" she said, Luther and Lance pursed their lips.

"who said we want too" Luther said, Lance then nodded. Viola kicked them in the face, Rizuno and Leru just kept watching the seen. Rizuno kept staring at Viola.

"arcobaleno" she muttered to herself in wonder, Leru looked at her.

"Did you say something," Leru asked her, Rizuno jumped, she looked at Leru with her hands up.

"N-no, I was just thinking," she said, Leru then just tilted her head.

"Sure," she said as she then just stood up and walked over to Lance, Luther and Viola.

"Well, hello! I'm Leru di Suevelo!" she said cheerfully, she then crouched down and stuck her hand out to Viola, Viola shook it.

"nice to meet you" Viola said, Rizuno just watched on. She sighed and decided to walk over to them and at least greet Viola. Rizuno walked over.

"Hello,I'm Rizuno," she said waving with a smile. Viola then looked at her and smiled back.

"I'm Viola" Viola said with a smile, they shook hands, Leru, Viola and Rizuno then just started to talk. Lance and Luther just sweat dropped. They then just started to sneak away.

"of course we will help them train" Leru and Rizuno said in unison. Viola smiled, Lance and Luther fell to the ground. They then just sighed.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Write for ya later!


	7. Bad lunch, bad news, what next?

Hello everyone! Now enough with some introductions. The true action is going to begin right now. I hope you brought some popcorn.

Lance was walking down the hall of school. He was heading to his next class, he moved around some people talking and he just kept moving. He saw someone he knew though. He smiled and ran up to him before he turned a corner. Lance grabbed his shoulder and he jumped a bit, he turned his head and looked at Lance.

"What's up!" Lance said with a smile, the guy squinted his eyes at Lance and then suddenly grabbed him by the collar. Lance towards his face.

"Idiot! What are you doing scaring me," he said as he just shook Lance a bit. Lance then swatted his his hand and Lance took a step back.

"I said hello, what's wrong with that," Lance said looking at him, the said person just sighed.

"Why are you saying hello to me when there are plenty of other idiots in these halls for you to bother?" He said looking at him questioningly. Lance smirked a bit.

"You helped me out in that fight, duh," Lance said. The person then just turned around and crossed his arms.

"Don't remind, or else I might do it again" he said bluntly, Lance just blinked.

"So what was your name again," Lance asked looking at him. He turned his head a bit and looked at him, he face forward again.

"Tenebre Kanata, don't forget it, or we'll have some problems," He said as he then turned fully facing Lance. Lance smiled and stuck his hand out. Tenebre just looked down at it, then back at Lances face.

"Names Lance, nice to meet'cha," he said only smiling a little now, Tenebre smirked a little and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you" he said, Lance was smiling brighter but then he looked over his shoulder and saw some one, it was Kale Nicola. He was approaching them.

"you two are late for class, the bell rang four minutes ago" he said as he just kept approaching them, Tenebre turned around and saw Kale.

"So? What are you gonna do about it," He said glaring at Kale, Kale eyes were piercing right through Tenebre. They were both glaring at each other like a bear and a lion. Lance was in the middle of it.

"Come on guys, you shouldn't fight" Lance said looking at the both of them. Then they both glared at Lance and Lance shrinked a little a bit. Kale then just looked back at Tenebre and he got into a fighting stance.

"I usually ignore insects, but unfortunately for you you have my attention," Kale said as he charged and tried to kick Tenebre in the teeth, Tenebre ducked and went for an upper cut but Kale grabbed his fist and then Kale used his arm as a leverage as he pushed himself in the air and ax kicked Tenebre.

"Ouch!" Lance said as he cringed and saw Tenebre hit the ground, Tenebre got up and charged at Kale, they were going at it. Lance looked at them in worry.

"Who is gonna stop them!" Lance said, he then got kicked in the back of the head towards them.

"You are" Viola said landing on the ground after kicking him in the head, Lance then flew towards them and they all crashed into a wall.

"If the boss can't stop his family from fighting then he is useless" She said looking at Lance, Tenebre and Kale all just sprawled on the ground. Tenebre looked at viola, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"What do you mean by family!" Lance said sitting up and staring Viola. Viola just sighed.

"Lance you really are hopeless some times," She said crossing her arms with a frown on her face. Lance got on his feet.

"Well I don't see any family member here!" Lance yelled as he walked over to Viola, Viola kicked him in the face and Lance fell on his butt. Tenebre just stared at them.

_'that arcobaleno, calling me apart of his family?' _He thought looking at Lance sit up and rub his head. Tenebre smirked.

_'he is hopeless, he can't be my boss, I was apart of CEDEF for crying out loud, and he doesn't even look like a boss' _Tenebre said as he stared at Lance, he then got up. Lance and Viola looked at him, Tenebre dusted himself off and just started to walk away. Lance followed him with his eyes for a little.

"W-wait!" Lance said, Tenebre stopped, but didn't turn. Lance paused for a second choosing his words.

"Were you once in the mafia" Lance asked, Tenebres eyes widened as he suddenly turned fully looking at Lance, his eyes returned to normal and he averted his eyes away from Lance.

"I retired" he said as he then just turned around and walked away. Lances was deep in thought, Viola stared at him.

"Hey Lance," Viola said snapping Lance from his thoughts, Lance then just looked at Viola and Viola had a look of wonder.

"Yes?" Lance asked staring at Viola, Viola then jumped on his shoulder, she sat down crossed leg. Lance then just faced forward.

"What were you thinking about," Viola asked. Lance itched the tip of his nose with a cheeky grin.

"you'll find out soon" he said and Viola then frowned a bit, then suddenly the bell rang. Lance skipped class and it was now lunch time. Lance chuckled.

"skipped class trying to protect my family huh?" Lance said smiling then Viola smirked. Lance realized something and he then started running down the hall avoiding kids that just got out of class.

"What's with the hurry," Viola asked still sitting on his shoulder, Lance then turned a corner and he saw the cafeteria.

"Lunch time!" Lance said as he just ran around some people, he saw his table. He didn't get near it though because he was running into the line for food, so he just chucked his book bag towards the table.

AT THE TABLE. . .

"Incoming," Rizuno yelled as she ducked and then the book bag hit a empty chair and the chair fell from the force of the throw. Leru just shook her head in a not being surprised way. Luther walked up to them.

"Hello," He said as he then just sat next to the chair Lance knocked down with a book bag. Rizuno smiled up at Luther.

"Hey, what's up," She said and Leru nodded in Luthers direction. Luther smiled and he was about to talk but then a tray of food landed in front of him and then he was pushed over. Luther landed on his ass, Leru and Rizuno were laughing. Lance then sat down holding up a grilled cheese sandwich and smiled with a look of hunger. When he was about to bite into it Luther snatched it away and he then just chucked it across the cafeteria. Lance bit down on nothing, he opened his eyes and saw nothing in his hands.

"W-what just happened!" Lance yelled standing up staring at his tray, the only thing there was a apple and a milk, he looked under the apple, tray, table, milk. Rizuno and Leru were holding in their laughter as Luther just sat down next to him, he then pointed at a window that had a sandwich sticking to it and it was sliding down the window.

"Is that it," Luther said, Lance looked to where he was pointing and saw what used to be his grilled cheese sandwich. Lance got on his knees, he was shaking. Rizuno and Leru got out of there seats to get a better look at Lance, Luther quirked a brow at Lance. Lance then just started to laugh pretty hard. Leru, Luther and Rizuno just stared at Lance. Lance then calmed down a bit.

"What do they put in that to make it stick to the window" Lance said as he began to laugh again, Luther then started to laugh too, Leru and Rizuno were dieing of laughter at this point, there faces were beat red. People were looking at them like they were stupid. Viola then just landed on Lances back, Lance landed on his face. Luther then just bent over and picked up the baby, Lance still on the floor just looked up to see what used to be on his back. It was Viola.

"Ciaossu" Viola said, Sprinkles meowed.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked as he got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Viols then jumped out from Luthers arms and onto Luthers head, Leru had sparkles in her eyes as she stared at Viola.

"h-hello" Rizuno said looking at Viola. She actually sounded shy. Viola looked towards the two girls and she just smiled. Viola then had a serious face as she then just jumped onto the table and looked at Lance and Luther.

"What?" Lance asked feeling the intense stare that Viola was placing on the two. Luther just kept quiet and waited for Viola to speak.

"your mother. . ." Viola started Lance and Luther both got mad.

"ha ha, very funny" they both said sarcastically. Viola then kicked them on the head, they both winced as they held there heads.

"your mother is in the hospital" Viola said. Lance and Luther got wide eyes as they looked at Viola.

"she caught a rare disease and there is no cure" She said again, Lance and Luther smashed there hands on the table.

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison and the whole cafeteria got quiet. Viola sighed.

"don't worry, I know someone who can cure it" Viola said, Lance and Luther then just stared blankly at her.

"I thought you said there isn't a cure" Luther asked. Viola then nodded in agreement with him, now Lance and Luther exchanged confused looks, Leru and Rizuno had no idea what was going on.

"Like I said before, don't worry," Viola said. Lance and Luther sat in there seats and waited for Viola to talk again.

"she only has a couple weeks, but that is more then enough time," She said he bangs clouding her eyes. The group kept staring at her, not knowing what to say.

"We shall travel to Italy, to meet a man who can possibly cure anything. Lucky for you two it's your mom because he only operates on woman" Viola said with a smirk, Lance and Luther sighed in relief. Rizuno's eyes got wide.

"You mean Dr. Shamal?" Rizuno asked, and as soon as she did she covered her mouth, everyone looked at her questioningly besides Viola who just had a bigger smirk on her face now.

"that's right, he will cure your mother no questions asked," Viola said lifting her head and looking at Lance and Luther, Lance flinched a bit while Luther just kept staring.

"Are you finally ready to accept the fate of the mafia world? I know this was no mere accident" Viola said, Everyone had wide eyes. Lance opened his mouth to speak, but he had nothing to say.

"yeah, I guess I am" Lance said, Viola then stared at Luther who just nodded. Viola then turned around and stared at Rizuno and Leru. They flinched a little.

"You two ready as well," Viola asked staring at them, Rizuno bit her lip in thought, Leru was shocked.

"w-wait, what? Mafia? What are you talking about!" Leru asked staring at Viola, Viola just smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes" Viola said, that snapped the both of them out of it as they stared at Violas back because she turned away from them..

"Wait!" They said in unison, Viola just turned her head slightly and looked at them. Rizuno and Leru just stopped there, they didn't know what to say.

"you can say no, and you can say yes. The mafia world is tough though, Rizuno knows this well," Viola said, the other three just stared at her in shock. Rizuno then looked down at her lap. Then there was a purple mist and Rizuno was gone, Lance, Luther, and Leru practically fell out of there seats. Viola just smiled.

"Well, she will definitely think about it, how 'bout you?" Viola asked as she then faced Leru, Leru stared for a little, she then nodded with a smile.

"I will help, that's what friends are for," Leru said, Viola smiled.

"She is now officially apart of the family" Viola said as Sprinkles meowed.

"I-I never said that!" Leru said staring at her in disagreement. Viola was then latched by a rope and was starting get pulled up. Lance, Luther, and Leru then just followed her with there eyes.

"We will train tomorrow and prepare our trip to Italy, pack up tonight" Viola said. Lance and Luther stared in disbelief.

"wait! Shouldn't we say our goodbyes because I don't think a day is long enough" Luther said

"And what about Rizuno" Lance added.

"She will already be packed if she wants to become apart of the family" Viola said as then a latched open and she was pulled in, It shut behind her.

"Family? Wait!" Luther yelled up, Luther smashed his fist onto the table. Lance and Leru stared at him. Luther then lifted himself from the table.

"alright, well I'm going to visit mom" Luther said as he left, Lance watched him walk away until he just walked out the door of the cafeteria.

"I gotta go pack my clothes," She bagan to walk away as she was talking to herself about how she needs toothpaste as well and other toiletries. Lance sat back down and sighed.

"I need another lunch" He said as he walked to the lunch line.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and have a happy Easter!


	8. JFAS Welcome to Mafia Air!

I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but my laptop turned to shit so I had to repair it. Which as you can tell took forever. Well sorry for not updating, but enjoy!

Lance and Luther were waiting at the airport, their plane was about to be called for lift off and no one arrived yet. Lance and Luther were wearing black suits with the inside color orange, Viola was sitting on Lances head with her eyes closed, Sprinkles was on top of Luther's head. Lance sighed.

"How much time do we have left" Lance asked looking at Luther, Luther pulled up his sleeve showing his watch, Luther stared at it. He then put his sleeve back down and sat up straight.

"It's 6:56" Luther said as he just stared out into the distance.

"they'll be here" Lance said still relaxed, Viola opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"What makes you say that" She asked with a smirk, almost as if she knew something that they didn't.

"I know they will" Lance said smiling. Viola giggled as she just jumped off Lances head, Luther and Lance looked at her. Viola then just walked away. Lance and Luther's eyebrows were quirked as they watched her walk away. Lance then just sat up straight.

"Why didn't you ask where she was going" Lance asked Luther, Luther shrugged.

"Why didn't you" Luther asked Lance, Lance scratched his head in wonder.

"I don't know, guess I forgot" he said with a chuckled, Luther face palmed. Viola the started to walk back to them. Lance looked at her.

"yo, where did you go" Lance asked looking at her. Viola kept walking until she was on his head.

"I went to call are plane" she said as she sat down on his head, Sprinkles meowed as she got up, and with a stretch she jumped off the bench and started to walk away. Luther and Lance watched her walk by them.

"Where is she going" Luther asked pointing to Sprinkles, Viola just yawned.

"I don't know" Viola said looking at Sprinkles. "I'm not her keeper" Viola said, Lance and Luther were taken a back. Lance then just chuckled. Luther shook his head in annoyance. Then suddenly an loud noise could be heard, it sounded like a screech from a banshee. Lance and Luther looked out at the window and they saw an air plane land, but not just any plane, it was a private jet. The plane consisted of two big engines on the wings, the color was white with a yellow trim. Over all, it was nice.

"I wanna know who is the lucky guy riding in that thing" Lance said with a pout, Viola just smiled.

"we are" she said as she then jumped off Lances head and onto the floor, Luther's jaw also hit the floor.

"shit" he said looking at that good looking plane. Lance stood up and immediately ran to the window, he had sparkles in his eyes, he then saw Sprinkles next to their plane.

"How did she get out there so quick" Lance asked looking at her. Viola just walked next to him and looked at Sprinkles.

"She's just that ninja" Viola said, Lance then smacked his forehead again. Luther then just started to walk off to the plane. Lance and Viola turned and followed him.

COUPLE MINUTES LATER. . .

Luther walked up to the plane and got on it, Viola started to walk on it, but then she stopped as she was about to enter the plane. She looked back and noticed Lances was looking back at the air port.

"Still think there coming" Viola asked looking at him, Lance didn't answer as he just kept staring off. He then turned to face her with a smirk.

"they'll be here" Lance said looking at Viola, Viola got wide eyes as she stared at him, she then closed them and shook her head. She walked onto the plane.

"they will be here" She said as she walked to a seat. Lance kept staring at the airport with intense eyes, he then saw some people open the door to the air port, they started to walk to the plane, Lance couldn't make them out at first but he then broke out with a big smile as noticed it was Leru, Rizuno, Kale, and Tenebre. Lance was expecting Leru and Rizuno but not Kale and Tenebre. Lance ran up to them with a big smile on his face.

"hey, thanks for coming" Lance said looking at them, Leru spoke up first.

"of course, this is what friends are for" Leru said with a big smile, Rizuno nodded in agreement. Kale just kept walking as he ignored me and went onto the plane. Tenebre had a glare on his face as he stared at Lance. Lance looked at him.

"hey, thanks for coming to help me out" Lance said, Tenebre then snapped.

"I didn't come to help you, I came to help my cousin" he said, he then turned to Rizuno with a smile.

"Riri-chan do you really want to help this guy out"Tenebre asked looking at her, Rizuno just sighed.

"yes, like what Leru said, this is what friends are for" she said as she smiled at Lance.

"thanks again, everyone" Lance said, he then looked back at the plane.

"alright then, let's go to Italy!" Lance said as he then started to walk to the plane, everyone just followed him to the plane. Lance got onto the plane and looked towards the seats, Kale was in the very last seat and Luther was in the the middle. Lance walked down the aisle and sat next to Luther, Lance noticed he had a game boy. Everyone else just got on and started to pick there seats. Lance looked to see what he was playing.

"ah, playing pokemon" Lance asked looking at him. Luther smiled.

"hell yeah" Luther said as he kept playing, Kale looked over at us.

"pokemon is for babies" Kale said, everyone on the plane just looked at him like he was stupid.

"that's it" Luther yelled as he jumped out of his seat, Lance got behind him and grabbed his arms.

"stop, he's not worth it" Lance said, Luther tried to break free. Kale yawned in boredom. Luther then just stop and broke free.

"your lucky he held me back" he said as he then went back to his seat. Lance just sighed in relief. Everyone else thought this was kinda funny. As Lance sat down the intercom then came on.

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking. I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy J.F.A.S.. The emergency exits are on the left, right, and back of the plane, and we should be in Italy at about 12 A.M. Have a wonderful flight" He finished, then the plane started to lift off.

"what does JFAS mean" Luther asked out loud.

"It means Jovanetti Families Air System" Viola said, Luther turned and noticed Viola was sitting behind them. Luther then nodded as he sat normally again.

_'Don't worry mom, we're on our way' _Lance thought as he watched them lift from the ground and suddenly sit with the clouds.


	9. A rude awakening, no food until Italy

Well the last chapter was kinda boring, so here is another chapter for my beloved fans. Enjoy!

Lance was walking down a dark long hall, he just kept walking and walking. It seemed liked the hall went on forever, and Lance was getting tired of it. Lance just looked around for a door, he saw nothing. Lance sighed in defeat as he kept walking down the hall. Lances eyes looked at the plain white walls, angry that there were only walls here. He was tired of walking, tired not seeing any doors, and tired of this hallway. Lance tired of this, he started to run down the hall until he found a door. Lance kept running and running, he ran as fast as he could. He then noticed something, something in the distance. As he got closer it got bigger. It was a door!

"Finally" Lance yelled as he ran to the door. The door was no normal door it was actually glowing with a blue light. Lance was to excited to even take a look at the door. He's been walking and running forever and he's about to see what's behind the door. Lance slammed it open. . .

"YES!" Lance yelled out as he sat up with a smile on his face. He looked around and noticed he was on the plane. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Lance was confused.

"" Lance started as he looked mad. Luther started laughing.

"fuck!" Lance said as he shoved his hands into the air in anger, Luther laughed even harder, Rizuno woke up with a start, Leru was still sleeping and Tenebre was about to slap Lance for waking up Rizuno. Lance sat back down in his seat.

"this fucking close" Lance said making the distance with his fingers, everyone yawned and stretched. They were awaken from the commotion that Lance caused, with a few apologies Lance then got up and walked to the front of the plane. He just walked there expecting a kitchen or something cause he was kinda hungry. Lance then saw a door, he opened it expecting a fridge and cabinets. But he was to dumb and the fact that he was half asleep to realize he just walked into the cockpit. The pilot was sleeping. Lance blinked a couple times as he then sat in the chair next to the driver. Lance just shook him lazily.

"hey, wake up, your flying a plane" Lance said as he kept shaking him, the pilot started to stir in his sleep. Lance kept shaking him but then he stopped.

_'wait, plane, flying?' _Lance then looks out the window and sees the clouds. His eyes widen and he yells. The pilot jumped with a start and Lance picked up the pilot and started shaking him.

"come on! Get up we're on a plane and your the pilot!" lance said as he just shook the pilot furiously, the pilot tried to regain his composure. He smacked Lance in the face. Lance dropped the pilot.

"get a hold of yourself! The plane is on auto pilot. Now give me a break!" He yelled as he then pushed Lance out of the cock pit. Lance stumbled from the push and he then fell on his face. Lance rubbed his nose as he sat up. Viola was just staring at him.

"you really are hopeless" she said as she then walked by him and into the cockpit. Viola jumped to open the door and in she went. The pilot looked back furious but he then calmed down as he only saw Viola.

"oh, it's just you" He said as he then looked back at the sky, the plane was still on auto pilot, he just didn't want to go back to flying it yet. Viola jumped into the chair next to him.

"so how long until we reach Italy" Viola asked looking at the pilot. The pilot checked the radar, he then sighed in relief. He was then smiling.

"thankfully, only about an half hour," The pilot said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms relaxed behind his head. Viola then nodded as she jumped out of the seat and walked out of the cockpit. She walked down the hall to notice that everyone was in the back looking for some food in the kitchen. Kale was standing in a corner getting away from everyone. Lance and Luther were over who sat at the head of the table while just sat and watch their immature fight. Rizuno was looking through the cabinets while Tenebre was looking through the fridge. Viola walked over to Lance and Luther, and she kicked both of them in the face. Lance and luther fell on the ground and rubbed their cheeks. Viola still in the air then just landed at the head of the table.

"I'll sit here" Viola said crossing her arms, daring them to try to talk back. Lance just chuckled in fear as he sat next to her while Luther grumble as he sat on the other side of her.

"did you find anything yet" Leru asked looking over at Rizuno. Rizuno looked up from the cabinet and shook her head. Leru sighed. Tenebre kept digging through the fridge.

"the pilot said we'll arrive in Italy in about an half hour so you guys can wait until we get there" Viola said, Lance thrust his hands in the air with joy and Leru just sighed in relief. Kale shook his head in annoyance from their stupidity. Rizuno sat down at the table and Tenebre sat next to her.

"why did we come on this trip again" Tenebre said in annoyance as his stomach growled. Rizuno then looked at him.

"to help find their mother a cure for her illness" Rizuno said, Tenebre clicked his teeth in annoyance as he just stood up and walked back to the passenger seats. Lance just stared at him until he went out of his view. Everybody was silent. For some reason nobody was talking. I guess it's because they realize this isn't no vacation. This is serious mafia business. Lance just stared at his hands, out the window, anything that kept him distracted from the people around him.

"so, how's life" Luther asked, of course he is the one that broke the ice. Everybody looked at him and then down into their laps. Rizuno opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Leru stood up.

"come on now! Why are we all just sitting around staring at each other? We're all friends here so let's just talk. Lance how is school doing for you?" Leru asked sitting back down and looking at Lance. Lance noticed everyone was staring at him.

"um, I don't know, I think I'm passing" Lance said, Leru then huffed. Lance quirked an eyebro.

"you shouldn't think your passing. You should know your passing! Now say with me I'm passing!" Leru said as she staared at Lance.

"I'm passing" Lance said kinda confused. Leru shook her head.

"no not like that! Louder, I'm passing" Leru said, Lance nodded.

"I'm Passing!" Lance said a little louder. Leru nodded at him with a smile.

"okay, now with some confidence, I'm passing!" Leru yelled, Lance then stood up.

"I am passing!" Lance yelled as he thrust his hands up into the air. Leru smiled as she nodded.

"there you go! Now that's how you do it" Leru said nodding with her arms crossed. Viola just smiled, with a certain gleam in her eyes. As if she knew something that no one else did. Everyone was laughing at what they did, besides Kale of course, he then left thinking it was too noisy. Viola just stared and noticed the guardians so far, and she got a hint on what she might expect in the future.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! And I hoped you had a wonderful memorial day!


	10. How it's like being apart of the mafia

Well school is almost over so be prepared for way more chapters. The story has been going great so far, even though there is not a lot of fighting scenes. That's about to change my friends. So enjoy!

The door on their plane opened. Lance jumped out of it and he got flat on the ground. Luther just walked out and looked at him like he was stupid. Leru and Rizuno looked at the city around them as they stepped on the ground. They were amazed at the beauty of it. They thought everything here looked old and gorgeous. The best kind of old. Kale just walked off the plane with a sneer. He looked at everyone. He started to walk away. Tenebre then ran out of the plane and looked around. He sighed in relief knowing none of those bastards were hurting Rizuno.

"hey, Kale where you going?" Lance asked looking at him, Kale didn't even look back as he just kept walking. Lance then glance at him as he got up, but he then looked at the rest of his family. Lance noticed everyone was excited to be here.

"So, what do you guys want to do" Lance asked, Viola then just landed on his head. Everyone just looked at Viola. Viola was actually wearing her normal outfit, and Sprinkles was on her head.

"we're going to find Dr. Shamal" Viola said looking at all of them. Sprinkles then meowed.

"that's right Leo" Viola said, everyone was then confused wondering who that was.

"That's my cat, obviously" she said looking at them. Everyone had a sweat drop, besides Lance. _'last I checked her name was Sprinkles' _Everyone, besides Lance, thought.

"Wait, I thought her name was Sprinkles" Lance asked confused, Viola then just kicked him in the face. Lance got up and rubbed his cheek.

"what was that for" Lance said. Viola just crossed her arms. Everyone else sighed in annoyance.

"My pet can have as many names as she wants, right Lily" Viola said petting her, Lance just smacked him self in the head.

"okay, well let's go find this, Dr. Shamal guy" Luther said, everyone else nodded in agreement. Viola then sat back down on Lances head. Viola then pointed in a direction, everyone looked over there and noticed there was a limousine. Lances eyes sparkled with happiness.

"That is are ride, we are going to a Jovanetti hide out, we need to get coordinated" Viola said, everyone else just nodded as they walked to the limousine. The driver got out of the car and and held the door open for them. When Lance was about to get in he notice the driver had a crest on his hat, it consisted of a crescent moon in the middle of a golden spade. Thorn vines surrounded the spade, then at the top and bloomed a golden rose. Lance thought the crest was beautiful.

"Lance, get in the car" Viola said, waking him from his thoughts. He looked and noticed everybody else was in the car. Lance got in the car, as soon as he did the door was shut behind him. Lance noticed the driver did it.

"This is a nice car" Lance said, he then looked in the limousine and noticed their was a fridge,a television. There was also wine and no one dared to grab it for their own safety. I mean Viola was sitting right there.

"Aren't we forgetting something" Rizuno asked herself, everyone looked at her. Now that you think about it they were forgetting something.

"yeah, Kale isn't here" Luther said leaning back with a smile on his face. Everyone looked at him, then in the limousine. He wasn't there.

"he isn't here!" Leru said, still looking around. No one didn't really care if he was there. Lance and Luther just put their arms behind their heads and relaxed.

"does anyone care" Leru asked, none of them responded. Viola then just jumped on Lances head, Lance opened a eye to look at her.

"It's okay, Kale seems like the type of person that can take care of himself, unlike some people I know" Viola said looking at Luther and Lance. Lance just smiled at her, Luther sighed and scratched his head. Then suddenly there was gunshots. A window broke, everyone got down and Lance and Leru yelled. Lance looked up and he saw blood on the window that split up the car from the guest and driver. Lances eyes went wide as he also saw the driver dead on the steering wheel. He also saw a wall in front of the car.

"Brace for impact!" Lance yelled as then they crashed into the wall, everyone was thrown out of there seats and towards the front. Tenebre got hit the hardest as he slammed against the wall and everyone landed on him. Tenebre was out cold. Everyone was staggered. Lance held his head as he looked up, he saw a very bright light in front of the car. Lances eyes widened. Lance slammed his door open. Everyone got up with a groggy start. Lance then picked up Rizuno and Leru.

"Get the fuck out" Lance yelled as he threw them, they both rolled across the ground. Luther ran out with Tenebre on his back. Leru and Rizuno sat up.

"Wheres Lan-" Leru started and then the Limousine exploded, Leru and Rizuno got down as Luther dove with Tenebre. The limo was on fire and produced a lot of smoke. They all looked at the disaster before them. They all had tears running down their cheeks. Tenebre opened his eyes and noticed where they were, and the situation they were in. He sat up. His vision was blurry. He thought he saw someone.

"hey guys, those dirty Jovanettis are here" He said, he then started to shoot them with a pistol. Everyone looked at him. Luther and Rizuno stood up.

"We got a get out of here" Rizuno said, Leru just looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Rizuno had tears too. Luther grab their heads and crouched with them as bullets kept flying. They looked at him.

"We need to get out of here, we'll come back later" Luther said as he then picked them up and they ran down the street. The random guy just kept shooting. His men finally came.

"Come on, they're getting away." He yelled, as he and his men chased them and kept shooting at them. As they ran Rizuno stopped and turned at the mafia men. She made a purple cloud. Everyone else stopped.

"Riri-chan! What are you doing?" Tenebre asked, Rizuno just made a big purple cloud. When she was done she then turned around and ran towards them. Rizuno stopped in front of them.

"What did you do" Leru asked looking at her. Rizuno looked back at her cloud.

"It's an illusion, we can see that it's a cloud, but the mafia men can't. So I gave us some time" Rizuno said with a smile. Everyone was relieved.

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLOUD. . .

"What the hell" The mafia men said as they stared at a big hole in the ground. They can't jump across it and it looks pretty deep.

"we'll just have to go around" They said as they then just started ran away from the hole and onto a different street.

BACK WITH THE FAMILY. . .

"Okay, so let's keep moving" Luther said, everyone nodded as they then kept running down the street. They then turned on a different street, right when they ran down it a car stopped right in front of them. They all stopped in front of the car. They tried to see who it was but the windows were tinted. The window started to roll down. Everyone saw a blonde haired girl in the car. She had a very beautiful yet mature face. At least late twenties.

"If you guys were sent here from Viola then please get in the car" She said, everyone just looked at each other in questioning. The blonde seemed like she was in a hurry.

"Just get in, I'm apart of the Jovanetti mafia!" she yelled in anger, everyone jumped a bit. They took no time getting into the car.

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until I write again, see ya!


	11. What it takes to be tenth generation!

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because I did. Now some fighting in the mafia world is going to take place. Ready for some action?

The car sped down the road. You can tell she was going past the speed limit. Everyone in the family just sat in the back quietly, Luther sat in the front knowing they all couldn't fit in the back. Luther just stared forward in boredom.

"My name is Felecia," She said as she then made a sharp turn down the road. Leru looked out the window.

"I think you can slow down now, we lost'em" Leru said looking behind them, Felecia just looked at the rear view mirror.

"No, I need to go at this speed. There's bound to be more of them" Felecia said, Tenebre got mad.

"Just stop the car and let us beat them up" Tenebre said raising his fist, Luther looked back at him then at Felecia.

"What he said" Luther said staring at Felecia. She only sighed in annoyance. She then hit the brakes hard, everyone bounced off there seat belts and slammed back into their seats. Felecia opened her door.

"We're here" Felecia said as she started to walk to a building. Everyone looked at the building. It was very high class big mansion.

"Where is here?" Tenebre asked, Felecia looked at him. Then back at the mansion.

"where? This is Jovanetti hideout of course" She said with a smirk as she kept walking to the mansion. Everyone looked on in awe at the sight of this place. They got out of the car and walked to the mansion as well. When they got to door Felecia started knocking in a strange tune, then she stopped. A slot opened on the door.

"Who is it?" Someone asked, he then noticed Felecia, he shut the slot. You can here the sound of clicking metal in the back. The door opened, they then just walked into the base. They noticed that there was many men with guns in here.

"Follow me" Felecia said as she started to walk down a hall, she stopped in front of a big wooden door. She opened the door and everyone saw that they were led into what looked like a study. Felecia sat down behind the desk. She motioned her hand towards a couch and chairs, everyone sat down.

"What is this, and who are you" Luther asked looking at her. Felecia only smiled as she put her feet on the desk.

"I'm Jovanetti Nono's daughter" She said, Tenebre and Rizunos jaws went straight to the floor. Leru and Luther looked at them questionably. Tenebre tried to regain his composure. Rizuno didn't care at this point.

"So, what makes you so special" Luther asked with arms crossed. Tenebre and Rizuno looked at him. Felecia then just started to laugh. Everyone looked at her, Leru didn't say anything as she just didn't understand the situation. Felecia finally calmed herself and she stared at Luther.

"What I would expect from the future boss" She said, Luther quirked his eyebrow. She noticed.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Your his daughter, why our me and-" He stopped himself as he remembered, and with the looks on everyone else, they remembered too. They all jumped out of there seat. Felecia put her legs down.

"What's wrong" She asked looking at them, Luther looked back at her.

"We need to find my brother, when our limo was attacked we think he might have been in it or if possible escaped" Luther said, Felecia jumped out of her chair and ran out of the door, everyone followed her.

"why didn't you say so earlier!" She said as she ran down the stairs, the guards then just looked at her and stepped in front of her. Everyone stopped abruptly.

"wait, miss Felecia where are you going" One asked, she then pushed them out of the way. Luther, Leru, Rizuno, and Tenebre just followed her as they ran. The guards chased after them.

"Jovanetti Decimo might be in big trouble" She said, they all just gasped. They then started to run around.

"Everyone get ready! Decimo is in danger" One yelled, Felecia was just going to let them be but then she got an idea.

"Wait! Everyone stop!" She yelled looking at her subordinates. They all stopped what they were doing. Felecia then walked forward and sat down. Luther quirked a brow.

"What the hell are you doing" Luther asked looking at Felecia, Felecia's smirk only grew bigger, the look in her eyes. Luther and the family didn't like it.

"your Decimos family right?" Felecia asked looking at them, Luther didn't really understand the question.

"what the hell does that have to do wi-"

"THEY are the decimos family right" She said get up and motioning her arms at them, everyone just mumbled to themselves, and some nodded their heads. Felecia nodded her head as well.

"Since everyone has agreed I will say this, tenth generation Jovanetti" She started looking at them, she then walked back to her men, she crossed her arms.

"Isn't it your responsibility to save the boss?" Felecia asked looking at them, They then just said nothing, Tenebre walked forward.

"You bastards, who the hell do-" Tenebre stopped as Luther just grabbed his shoulder, Tenebre then just scoffed.

"We don't have time for this, we need to find Lance. It's their decision if they want to help, We're not forcing them" Luther said letting go of Tenebre, Tenebre sighed.

"Come one, we need to hurry" Luther said as he just walked out the door, Leru and Rizuno followed him. Tenebre looked back one more time at them, he then just ran at the door and slammed it shut. Felecia eyes were shaded by her hair. One guard leaned his head into her ear.

"Is it really a good idea to just let those kids go" He asked, Felecia started laughing. Everyone just looked at her with a sweat drop.

"no, but if there that boys family then they should help him right? I also want to see the bond between Jovanetti Decimo and his family" Felecia said smiling. The guards didn't really think it was a good idea but they just agreed with her.

"Let us see if the tenth generation can go all the way" Felecia said with a soft smile. _'I mean I do have my doubts' _She thought looking at the door.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! Now keep reading and reviewing because there is more where this came from.


	12. The doctors in, connecting the pieces

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, now please enjoy this one!

Lance was laying down on a bed, he was badly injured and burned. A doctor walked into the room with nurses coming in after her. When she noticed Lance there was a slight blush on her face. Lance had no wounds on his face. She looked at Lance and she pointed to the right. One of the nurses nodded as she then hooked up gas to Lance. Lances contorted face became nice and calm. The doctor cracked her knuckles.

"Let's get this over with" She said as she begun her work. Viola was waiting outside the door, waiting for the surgery to be over. She looked around and noticed this hospital was very busy, but what do you expect from an "underground" medical facility. Just a bunch of men that blew up, got shot, or whatever else they do to kill someone. Then an man started to walk down the hall, everyone stopped and got up against the wall, the man then sat down next to Viola. Viola just stared off into the distance.

"So, how's your student doing?" he asked crossing his arms, Viola sighed when she heard the question. She looked at the operation room.

"I see, he must be in rough condition" He said looking at Viola, she could only nod for an answer. The man then smiled softly.

"Don't worry Viola, he will not be like your other students, I can feel it" The man said looking at her warmly, Viola looked at him then at the room.

"I hope so" Viola muttered, the man smiled warmly and he then got up and walked away. She sighed in worry. The operation room opened. Viola jumped up and in front of the door, the doctor walked out.

"How is my student" Viola said looking at her, the doctor took off her gloves. She then went googly eyed and sighed lovingly. Viola raised an eye brow.

"you mean cutie in there, he is going to live" She said with hearts in her eyes, she then aw another man walk down the hall. Her eyes turned to hearts.

"hey wait, what are you having for dinner tonight, yes you" She asked running down the hall waving at the man. Viola then chased her.

"hey, what's your name?" Viola asked, she stopped and smiled down at the Arcobaleno.

"I'm Dr. Francesca, the female doctor that only works on men" She said lovingly as she then turned around and chased the man she was after. Viola watched her run down the hall.

"just when I thought I could have found a good doctor for Luther and Lances mother, maybe I should ask her if she knows where Dr. Shamal is?" Viola asked herself as she walked down the hall back to Lances room.

WITH THE FAMILY. . .

"dammit! Nothings here!" Tenebre said as he looked at the burnt car. Luther then walked up next to him.

"if the bodies aren't here that mean they got out in time" Luther said with a smirk. Tenebre sighed in relief.

"YES!" Leru said happily that they got out in time. Rizuno looked at the car and she then noticed something. She ran around the car and looked at the ground and saw an opened man hole.

"hey guys, over here," Rizuno said and everyone ran over to her.

"What is it Riri-chan" Tenebre asked then he saw the man hole. Luther walked in front of them.

"well, at least we know where they went" Luther said, Leru was still jumping for joy that they were safe.

"Should we go down there after them," Rizuno asked looking at the man hole, Then there was a gun pointing at her head. Rizuno gasped as she started to sweat, Tenebre and Luther jumped back and looked at the man.

"I don't recommend going down there miss" He said with a evil smile, Rizuno put her hands behind her head as she stood up slowly. He smiled even more.

"any weapons that you guys have, I want on the ground right now" he said getting a little serious, more goons then started to surround them with guns in hand. Tenebre then clicked his tongue in annoyance as he threw his big medieval flail to the ground. Leru was still jumping for joy because she didn't realize the goons were there yet. When she stopped she opened her eyes and saw them, she had a sweat drop as she then backed up next to Luther and Tenebre. The man cocked his eyebrow.

"that's it? You guys were going to be the next generation of Jovanetti and that is it?" He asked aloud, when they didn't answer him back he just started laughing, all his buddies started to laugh as well. Luther clicked his tongue in annoyance as he heard there annoying laughter.

"Stop laughing" Someone said, all the mafia men looked around and they saw more mafia men behind them, they were pointing their guns at them, these guys had the Jovanetti sign on their suits. They smirked as they then looked at us. Rizuno smiled as she stood up, walked to the guy that pointed the gun at her and took his gun.

"I'll take that, and we'll be seeing you later" Rizuno said with a wink, the man just growled at her. She laughed. Rizuno and everyone else just walked out of the middle. When they were Rizuno started to run, everyone then followed close behind her.

"Riri-chan, why are we running" Tenebre asked looking at the back of her head. She then just turned the corner and stopped abrubtly. Everyone else stopped next to her, they were breathing kinda hard from the running.

"those. . . were my illusions, that's. . . why we ran" She said in between breaths, she then sighed in relief glad it worked. Leru looked back and noticed know one was behind them.

"How long are they going to last" Luther sked looking at Rizuno, she then started to walk. Everyone followed her.

"They're probably already gone" She said, Luther sighed as he heard that, not wanting to run away. Then Tenebre yelled. Everyone looked back at him, Tenebre punched a hole into the wall as red flames errupted. Luther walked over as Leru was surprised as hell to see that.

"What's wrong" Luther asked crossing his arms, Tenebre looked at him. Tenebre had a mean look but yet sad eyes.

"we forgot my flail"

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Write for ya later.


End file.
